Electrical resistance is the opposition of current flow through a medium. Electrical resistance is used in various electric circuits and may be generated in several different ways. Carbon, film, and wire-wound resistors are just a few examples of the available resistor types. However, some of these resistor types may not be practical for generating large resistance values in an integrated circuit (IC). Instead, materials such as poly-silicon may be used to limit the flow of current between two nodes in an IC. In addition, transistors also have resistive characteristics. For example, electrical resistance may exist between a drain and source terminal of a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET). This resistance may be modified by controlling the gate-to-source voltage (VGS) of the MOSFET such that the transistor is operated in the triode region.